


suck my soul like i suck your dick

by liliette



Series: Weirdass Fanfics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humour, Other, Stupid Fic, demumbridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliette/pseuds/liliette
Summary: explicit umbridge and dementor fic caution ❌❗️❗️





	suck my soul like i suck your dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [see ya bearik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=see+ya+bearik).



‘do i MaKe yoU hawT babe???!!!!!’ umbridge demanded, spreading her legs for the terrified dementor. the dementor was so terrified, in fact, that it didn’t even have the courage to suck umbridge’s soul out.

‘cum on baby,’ said umbridge, rubbing her boobs against the dementor’s cloak, and the dementor actually shivered. dementors never shiver; they’re supposed to make others shiver.

umbridge started humping the dementor and licking its rotten fleshy hands. ‘you get me so wet and hot because you’re so dry and cold,’ explained umbridge, throwing her head back as the dementor struggled against her. 

umbridge pushed her boobs up, determined to get the dementor to kiss her. of course, she didn’t know what an actual dementor kiss was like, otherwise her disgustingly bright pink tits and panties would run for their lives. 

‘help!!’ screamed the dementor in dementor language to his friend. ‘kiss her already!!!!!!’

unluckily, at this point, umbridge had decided to pull apart the dementor’s cloak and was now sucking the little hanging piece of crinkled flesh between the dementor’s non-existent thighs. 

the dementor’s friend quickly swooped down, sucking her soul out whilst the dementor ran, or glided for his life, screaming his dementor lungs out, his little dementor dick still hanging out. at last umbridge was being kissed, even if it was by a different dementor. who cares. all dementors look the same. 

only dolores umbridge could scare a dementor away.


End file.
